Like Me But Diffrent: Akaya Kirihara
by OutaiOkami
Summary: Something weird is happening in Rikkai whena semi-famous tennis player from Hyoutei transfers. With a mystery all around our tennis stars. As Akaya meets a person like him. Akaya x OC
1. I'm Minami Kuri!

Hello there, my name is Minami Kuri (last first which you should know by now). I used to go to Seigaku, but then I transfered to Rikkai Dai because my dad was reassigned a new partner or something that I usually don't pay attention to. MY dad work with some kind of trading stuff around the world, ooooo. Mainly with the US. But the story isn't about him? Is it? No!

Anyways, I'm a second year and I have long black hair, that at least goes to the middle of my back. Yay, specific! I like tennis and I was on the girl's tennis team in Hyoutei at first, but because the rest of the team wasn't a big support and I can't play all the matches,(can I?)we never really got anywhere near the nationals like the boys tennis team did. The good part was I was the fuku-buchou. Oooo. I beat buchou but I never really was responsable! ;  
Well enough about me, let's start the story!

--

It was my first day of school at Rikkai Daigku Fuzoku deep breath after transfering from Seigaku. Now to start a new, in a school... That I don't know much about... I will need some help. I looked around to see if I could ask somebody. Then I saw a girl with long brown hair surrounded by a groupd of people. I went to her for help.  
"Ah, excuse me,"I asked in one of my nice innocent voice. The girl just laughed at some random joke and then turned to Kuri with a sudden scowel.  
"What do you want?" she asked in a harsh tone. Then all these other kids were watched us for some reason. Nosey people.  
"Um, can you please tell me how to get to my class?" I asked again. Then the people around her started laughing for no reason.  
"Heh, Like I'd help a noob like you!" she said in my face. I frowned, one person you don't want to mess with is me.  
"I don't see what your problem is, all I did was ask for some help." I replied, loosing my 'innocent' voice. She turned around and there was this evil look on her face.

"What did you say first year?" she asked, daring me. I was going to say something but then somebody pulled me back.  
"Sorry for my friend to bother you Chikara-san." the girl said. The mean girl called 'Chikara' glared at us.

"What? I don't even know yo-" I started, but my mouth was muffled by her hand over my mouth. The girl was laughing then slowly made her way away from Chikara with me. She took me past a wall beyond Chikara's sight. I broke free.  
"What was that for?" I asked, it was like being kidnapped.  
"Is that some way to treat somebody who just saved your life?" the girl replied. Confusion was written all over my face.  
"What?" was all I could say.  
"That's Chikara Imai, she's popular and she's in the kendo club, you wouldn't want to mess with her newbie. By the was I'm Suzume Yumi, nice to meet you!" the girl named Suzume explained.

"Uh.. Hi, I'm Manami Kuri, nice to meet uou too... I guess," I started "But I don't care if that Chikara girl knows kendo, Tae Bo, or the secret ways of martial arts. Nobody's going to push me around!" I said, defending my honor.  
"Poor newbie... with that attitude, you're going your going to transfer schools again" Suzume said.  
"What encouraging words..."I sigh. Them Suzume took the paper with my classroom name from my hand.  
"Hey!" I paniced.  
She read the paper and then her face turned into shock.  
"Oh my gosh..." she managed to say. I kept on walking around her looking or trying to look at the paper.  
"What what?!" I asked, I took the paper from her hands and read it. It said,  
Minami Kuri

Class:  
2-D-6 "Is this bad?" I asked, then Suzume look at me like I was a ghost.  
"Bad, it's worst than that! It's horrible." she said, overeacting. I was bored, and needed to get to class anyways.  
"Okay... I'm going to go to class paranoid one, Jaa" I said then left her. What a strange girl, ne?

--In Class--

(Akaya's PoV)

It was a couple of minutes before class started, Yanagi and Niou were here for some reason that was knid of annoying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a spider trying to climb the wall.  
"Hey look at that," I say, then Yanagi and Niou look on the wall and see a spider.  
"You should go kill it," Niou told me, what bluntiness.  
"Why me? Why even kill it at all?" I asked, what's the point really?  
"There is a 96.7 chance that if you don't kill that spider, it will lay eggs and causing all the girls in school to scream at a very high pitch." Yanagi explained. That would be bad, very bad. I got up from my seat.  
"Fine, I'll kill it." I picked up the english text book from some other kid's desk and tried to hit the spider with it. He threw it as the spider with great force... But he missed.. HE tried again, but missed, this was a smart spider. But Akaya was not going to lose to a bug thing!

(Kuri's PoV)

I was walking down the hallway looking on each door frame and reading the numbers written on it.  
How hard should it be to find my classroom? I thought. But soon enough I finally found it!  
"2-D-6" I read outloud. You were about to open the door when the door opened 'by itself' then out of no where a giant text book came and collided with your face. You fell backwards. Then everything went black, who knew a giant text book could knock somebody out.

--Some Amount of Time Later--

My eyes slowly opened for me to find myself at the nurses office. What a way to spend my first day. I sat up and rubbed my head, it was sore and had a bandage on it.  
"So you're awake,"some voice said. You looked up and noticed four people were there. A kid with wild curly hair, was standing next to my bed.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Kirihara Akaya, the second year ace of Rikkai's Tennis Club. And one day I will beat Sanada-fukubuchou and become Rikkai's captain!" Kirihara intorduced.  
"Uhh... Who's Sanada?" I asked again.  
"That would be me." said a kid who seem to have come out of nowhere and was behind Kirihara, he had a stern face and a black cap on.  
"Um.. I'm Minami Kuri," I introduced myself.

"Minami-san, I'm sorry for my idiotic junior's actions. For his inability to stay out of trouble has caused this to happen to you,if there is anything we could do to make you feel better, please don't hesitate to ask." Sanada apologized. I took a minute to absorb what Sanada told me.  
"So YOU'RE the one who threw an oversized text book at my face!" I yelled at Kirihara while pointing at him.  
"Well actually I was trying to hit a cockroach with the text book but apparently, you had worse luck than the cockroach when you opened the door." Kirihara explained rubbing the back of his head. I frowned at his comment, then I turned to Sanada.  
"Actually Sanada-san, there is something I would like Kirihara-san to do for me. You see I'm new at this school and I would really appriciate somebody showing me around." I explained to Sanada.  
"Fine, Akaya, you're going to show Minami-san around school until she knows it right." Sanada commanded.  
"But-"Akaya started but Sanada gave him a threatening glare. Kirihara sighed,  
"Okay.." he finally gave up.  
This is going tobe a long day' Kirihara thought as he walked out of the infimiry with Minami.

-- After the Tour --

The tour had ended at Minami and Kirihara's classroom.

"And this is our classroom." Kirihara finished heaving a sigh. Minami walked inside and Kirihara folllowed her. He sighed again.

"Thanks you for this tour Kirihara-san" Minami thanked Kirihara while fluttering her eyelashes.  
I gotta get out of here... Kirihara thought.  
"Well I'm going to go now, Ja" Kirihara said as he started out of the door.  
"Wait! Can you come here for a second Kirihara-san!" Minami called to Kirihara.  
Right when Kirihara turned around he his was hit with a huge textbook.  
"Oops, sorry Kirihara-kun, I guess the cockroach had more luck than you did." Minami said, as Kirihara stood there with a shocked face. She walked passed him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I hope you gave forgive me." she said in a sarcastic voice. Then she walked out of the door on towards home.  
Kirihara stood there with a shocked face and a red nose.  
She's pretty cool' Kirihara thought.  
Then he walked off to go home. 


	2. What the Heck!

Today was a weekend day..thingie...I Think Saturday. And I woke up early to watch early in the morning anime... Like Pokemon and Bakugan. I am still a kid at heart. After the show was almost done and I was finish eating with SpongeBob SquarePants Cereal (with extra sugar) My cell phone started ringing, with the threatenly-awesome song Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan (2007) ((If you would like to hear the full song search for it on imeen)

I picked it up, "Moshi Moshi!" I chirped through the phone.

"Okami-chan? I knew you would be up this early on a Saturday. So are you ready?" said the voice, obviously it was Seiichi.

"Ready for what? What are you talking about Seiichi-kun?" I asked, while turning off the TV.

Seiichi sighed, "Don't you remember what you said yesterday at school? 'I'm going to beat everybody on this team to join this team Seiichi, I promise!'" Seiichi mimiced me, I sweatdropped.

"Remember that?" he asked.

"Uhh...Yeah..." I mumbled.

"So, I called the regulars out from their Saturday morning to have matches with you, and you forgot?" he asked, trying to hit me with the evil magicl of guilt... It was sort of working...

"That was today?! I thought it was going to be when we got back to school... Eto... Where are you guys now? I'll come over right away!" I asked.

"We are at the tennis courts near that new huge mall that opened up." Seiichi told me. Then other voices were heard through the phone.  
"Is that Minami-chan?! Give me the phone I want to talk to her!!" the voice that I reconized was Marui.  
"Hey, back away, this is my phone!" Seiichi yelled at Marui.

"Uhh... Hello?" I asked, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, Minami-chan, if we're not here, look for us at the food court of the new mall okay!!" Marui said over the phone.

"Um..Okay, Marui-kun..." I replied.

Then apparently the phone was taken away from Marui.  
"Give me back my phone, and go do 30 laps. Messing up my phone with your grubby not as good at tennis as me hands." Seiichi said under his breath as I sweatdropped at his, not heard words.

"But yeah, we'll see you soon Okami-chan, Ja." Seiichi said.

"Okay then, Ja, tell the others that I said bye, na" I asked, then he hung up. I never get to hang up the phone first when it comes to Seiichi. TT

--After Morning Things--

Even though I ate cereal, I ate some ramen because not only is it an everyday food(for me anyways) I also wanted to full of energy for the matches today. I walked out of the house with my tennis racket and bottle of sprite! I was wearing some new clothes that I got for Christmas.. Yay clothes... It seems as you get older, you get boringer things for Christmas... Even though I'm 14...

Anyways, I was wearing a black skirt with all these cool pockets. ooo pockets, And leggings. I also wore my black and red sleeveless shirt with a hoodie. Along with my favorite black and red sneakers. ooooo sneakers.

I was walking around town trying to find out where is this new mall, this place is so huge. I just have to look for a tall builging that says 'Grand Opening' or something.

I was walking forward until I bumped into somebody. I look up to see a familiar egotistic smile.  
"Watch where you're going 'Ore-sama'" I told Atobe, with a smirk on my face.  
"And watch where you're going 'Okami'" Atobe replied back, with the same smirk. I stuck my tounge at him.

"Ore..." a sleepy Jirou, who was sleeping while Kabaji was carrying him, woke up and looked around. Then his eyes met with mines. His eyes widened.

"KURI-CHHHHAAAANNNNN!" Jirou yelled, while jumping off of the wall like boy and flying towards me.  
"Is this how Seiichi-kun felt?! I'm sorr--" I was cut off my Jirou landing on me and hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Kuri-chaannnn, we missed you!" Jirou cried, making no room for air in my body. Shishido and Choutarou had to pull him off of me. I got up and dusted myself off.  
"Hey peoples, do you guys know where a new mall that just opened is? With tennis courts near by?" I asked, while looking around.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Oshitari said, pointing to a tall building a few blocks away from where we were standing.  
"Why do yo"  
"Okay thanks, I'll see you when I see you!!" I cut Atobe off, while running to the mall.  
"KURI-CHAN NOOO! YOU JUST GOT HERE!!" Jirou cried... Literally.

Atobe mentally twitched.  
"How dare she leave while Ore-sama is talking." Atobe said, upset at how the 'peseants' ignore him so much. He is 'royallty', na?

I finally made it to the mall, because nobody was at the tennis courts. I didn't take that long, it was only like... 10 Minutes. And man was this mall HUGE!  
I could fit like, 3 of Atobe's mansions in here, and Atobe had HUGE mansions.

How was I suppose to find the others?

--Rikkai's PoV--

Yukimura-buchou left with Sanada-fukubuchou, Akaya, and Yagyuu to get the food that they were going to eat while they waited for Minami. 10 Minutes is a long time, a people can get hungry!

In cased of the event that Minami called, and Yukimura-buchou was having a tough time getting everybody to carry the food while he does nothing, he gave his phone to Niou, so somebody would answer and tell her where we are.

"I'm an getting bored and more hungry waiting for buchou and the others to come back with the fooooooooddd!" Marui whined.  
"Get over it." Niou stated, Marui pouted.  
"Oi, oi, Niou, do you think that Buchou has any games or any secret phone numbers on his phone?" Marui asked, all of a sudden curious.

"No and I really don't care." Niou said, while reading some random magazine.  
"There is an 83.7 chance that something bad will happen here soon, so I'm going to help Yukimura with the food." Yanagi randomly said.  
"Uhhh... Me too." Jackal followed behind Yanagi.

Oddly, and convient for Marui, buchou's phone was on the table. Marui reached for it when Niou's quick reflexes took them form Marui grasp.  
"Come on Niou, give me the phone!" Marui whined again. Then started a little fight for Yukimura's phone.

Then, they did something that caused Yukimura's phone to go flying out of Niou's hands and into the water hole of no return... The near by wishing well.

"Oh crap..." both Niou and Marui said.

Then they feel an evil aura, they slowly turn around and see Yukimura-buchou.  
And we will leave them there ..;;;

--Kuri's PoV--

"Nyaaaa, why isn't Seiichi-kun answering his phone..." I pouted as I put my phone in my pocket.

I started walking around the huge mall, in search of the lost team... This is all Seiichi's fault. I walked around carying my awesome bag, tennis racket, and cell phone in my pocket... And my sketchbook, which is taken everywhere.

Around walking aroung, looking lost for a while, I look around once more to look at my surroundings.  
Then, I notice that somebody has been following me for a while. I turn in the opposite direction and start randomly walking forward. I conviently walking past a random mirror shop, and look behind me and they were still following me.

Then I walking past some random food place, walked past a table and picked up a plastic knife without being seen.  
"Damn... Plastic..." I cursed, under my breath.

I continued walking and decided that I need to shake them off somehow. So I took random turns at around every corner that came up. I looked behind again and saw that they were no longer following me.  
"Whew, that was close, I don't need some strange person following me." I sighed in relief, then I turned arounf to walking foward when I bumped into the person who was following me.

"Oh what crappish irony." I said, I stepped back.  
"Well... Hello Mr.Stalker, how are you today fine weather we're having--run!" I yelled and then started running in the opposite direction at top speed. Luckily with my reflexes, not bumping into people, or objects, I make great distance.

Then I bumped into somebody again...You guessed right... The stalkers...DON DON DOOONNNNN!

"Back up stalker, I have a plastic knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" I threatened... I think.  
Why the hell is this happening to me?... Maybe it was because I wished on that random star last night...

--FLASHBACK--

I'm sitting in bed and I cannot sleep, then I look out the window and see a star that is shinning brightly, more than the others.  
"Eh, why not... I wish, that there was action in my live... Not like, somebody dying action but like... Explosions and me escaping them kind of action... With a sidekick monkey!... Okay not the monkey... Oh yeah, maybe Seiichi's team can have some action too, like an evil alayalation bent on destorying the world... But they can only be defeated through tennis!" I said.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

'STUPID STAR, YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY SUPPOSE TO GRANT THEM, DON'T YOU READ THE BOOKS?!' I mentally yelled.

"You're comming with me." the hidden voice said, and grabbed my arm.  
"Let go!" I said, as I started to stab him rapidly with my trusty plastic kinfe...Wow, what damage. Then his grip on my arm became tighter.  
"LET GO!" I yelled, as I kicked him in the... place where the sun don't shine. He collapsed, I backed away.

"Kuri-chan are you okay?!" a voice said, I turned around and it was Seiichi, Marui and those other people.  
"Yeah, overall, sure I'mg shocked that I was being stalked... That rhymed!" I said, being off topic... sort of.  
The person started to get up behind me.  
"Minami-chan, behind you!" both Marui and Akaya yelled.

Before I could react the person grabbed hold of me.  
"Plastic knife powers!!" I yelled.  
Then I make the plastic knife hit... The same spot as before, and he went falling. He started to crawl away. We all starred at the weird stalking/kidnapping man strangly.

"...That... Was random..." I finally say.

--After Finding the Exit--

We were all walking out of the maze of a mall, all sort of talking about what happened earlier.  
"Did you steal something valuable?" Marui asked.  
I nodded no.  
"Did you kill somebody?" Niou asked.  
I nodded no again.  
"Did you... Do something bad?!" Kirihara asked.  
"NO I NEVER DID ANYTHING BAD... Purposely..." I muttered the last word.

Seiichi starred at me for a moment.  
"So are we going to start the matches or what?" I asked, getting pepped up again. Seiichi nodded and Marui, Akaya and I ran to the nearest tennis courts.

What was with that dude chasing Kuri? Does Seiichi know something that everybody else doesn't? But we'll see on the next chapter. 


	3. On the Team

Note: It is the same day as it was in the last chapter. Also, random people are in this chapter.

"Ha ha, if you can't beat me in a race, how can you expect to beat me in tennis?" I yell to Marui and Kirihara as I came to the tennis courts before them. But when I got there, another team... Or group of people was already there.

"Hi people I don't know!" I said, everybody swaetdropped. Finally everybody else from Rikkai came over. Seiichi smiled at them.  
"Seiichi-kun, do you know thm?!" I asked he nodded. "These are some other people from diffrent tennis teams." Seiichi said.(I'm going to skip the introductions because I am a lazy person ;)

"So... we can't play tennis here can we?" I asked sort of sad that I ran all the way here for nothing.  
"I guess not." Seiichi said, as we turned around to walk away to another tennis court.  
"Wait, if you're going to play tennis you could play aginst us!" Kojirou suggested.

"I wouldn't want to bother-" Seiichi started but looked into my sparkly eyes, he sweatdropped.  
"Sure." Seiichi gave in, Marui and I cheered, and everybody got ready to play some sport!

-- Not Kuri's PoV --

"Oi, Kajimoto-kun, who's that cute girl who keeps hanging around with Rikkai?" Wakato asked Kajimoto.  
"Why are you asking me? I don't go to Rikkai." Kajimoto replied, Wakato walked off to ask Niou.

"Niou-san, who is that girl?" he asked.  
"Oh, that's Minami Kuri, she transfered here from Hyoutei a little while ago." Niou replied.  
"Nano desu ne, that's why she's hanging out with you guys...I heard her call your buchou by his first name. Are they dating or something?" Wakato asked again.  
"No but obviously their good friends." Niou answered.

"Oh so she's from Hyoutei, nya... So she's stuck up?" Kikumaru asked comming from somewhere.  
"Does she look stuck up?" Niou asked, they all looked over at Minami, who was talking to Yukimura. She then turned around and smiled sheepishly at the boys.

"You're right she isn't stuck up, she's too exciting to be stuck up!" Kintarou said comming from somewhere.  
"Yeah, and if she was stuck up why would she even consider transfering from Hyoutei?" Fuji added, comming from nowhere.  
"Yeah, why is she here, with the tennis team right now?" Wakato asked again.  
"She wants to become a regualrs of the boys team because she was a regualr on the boys team over at Hyoutei. She even told Yukimura that she'd consider beating every person on the tennis club, as well as us regualrs to get on the team." Niou explained.

"Oh, so she's that girl that Oshitari-san was talking about, ne Fuji?" Kikumaru asked, looking over at Fuji, everybody looked at him, he smiled.  
"Oshitari said that a girl joined the boys team, she did like Atobe did and beat all of the members of the tennis club, she also defeated Shishido and Hiyoshi, she's sort of popular around Tokyo." Fuji explained.

"Sugoi..." most of them muttered.

-- Kuri's PoV --

I was done preparing and ready to play some tennis.  
"YOSH Who's ready to play?!" I asked, energy flowing through me.  
"Oh, I'll play you, you said you would play a match aginster me anyways." Marui asked like a little kid.  
"Okay, let's go!" I said, but then Marui said,  
"Wait, but can you play doubles?" he asked, popping out a piece of gum.

I starred at him blankley.  
"Who am I suppose to play with?" I asked, I looked over at Seiichi with pleading eyes.  
"NO! You can't play with buchou because it wouldn'y be fair to us!" Marui complained. I eyes said 'so'  
"Maybe you could play with Akaya Kuri-chan." Seiichi suggested. Kirihar and I looked at each other.  
"I don't want to play with him/her!!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Come on Kuri-chan, you need somebody to play with and Akaya needs to work on his doubles." Seiichi tried convincing us, I pouted.  
"do you think that would be a good idea?" Sanada whispered to Seiichi, Seiichi tried to make him shut up.  
"What was that?!" I snapped, slightly hearing those words.  
"Oh, I was saying if you were to play with Akaya then I would consider taking you and the team for some ramen" Seiichi said.

My eyes glittered, I grabbed Kirihara's arm.  
"LET PLAY SOME TENNIS!" I yelled, the motivation of ramen driving me to play with the curly haired boy.

-- After the Match -  
(Wow, I'm feeling really lazy)  
The match ended with Marui and Jackal panting heavily, Kirihara sweating, and me barely breaking a sweat and running around the court.  
"YAY" I cheered, everybody was amazed how I could still run around.  
"So does that get me on the team Seiichi-kun?!" I asked, with hope in my eyes.

He put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Sorry Kuri-chan but no..." Seiichi said in a somewhat sad voice.  
My current goal of the day was semi-crushed, it made me feel a litte sad.  
"No just kidding, you're on the team" Niou said, with a grin on his face.  
"Trickster say what?" I asked.  
"You. Are. On. The. Team" Niou said each word carefully. I looked over at Seiichi and he nodded his head yes.

"YES" I cheered, I went and hugged Seiichi.  
"Come on everybody hug" I said calmly, nobody seeing the evil glint in my eyes. But everybody stepped back anyways, I started to walk towards them with my arm open wide.

"You know yu want some" I chimed, then Wakato came formt he group.  
"I want a hug" he asked, then I went and gave him a hug.  
"No fair, me too!" Kintarou cried, I went over and hugged.  
"I want a hug" Niou whined, I smiled and hugged him.  
I smiled evily, 'Bingo' I thought.  
I hugged him so much tighter that it was hard for him the breath.  
"Minami... Let... Go" he managed to say.  
"Next time you trick me like that... Bad things will happen to you..." I muttered evily in his ear, and hugged him tigheter.

"Should we make her let go?" Sanada asked Seiichi, he sighed.  
"Fine." he muttered, he was having fun wating me act like the sadistic him.  
"Kuri-chan, we're going to get some ramen without you" he called out, I stopped, dropped Niou and ran to the nearest ramen shop. Everybody came with us and we had a little party 


	4. Home Ec

Chapter 4: Damn Home Ec.

It's nobody's favorite day of the week again, Monday! BOO! I am back at school again and I am a regular of the Rikkai Dai boy's regular team, and I got some ramen YAY! (Um, instead of 8 people on a team I will make it 9. I know it's odd like 201 canidates. But get over it, it's my story xP)

The day was almost over and I couldn't wait to get to practice. But knowing Seiichi it will be semi-hectic, but I can live with it.Anywas, I'm at the last period of the day, Home Economics! I usually hate Home Ec. unless I cook because I get to eat my own food. And it's GRRREAT... Like Frosted Flakes (TM Tony the Tiger, you rock)

"Okay now minna partner up!" Nikkei-sensei said. Partner up for what? First-Aid? If it's first-aid Seiichi said I have to partner up with Kirihara, he said it's tennis related... I wonder why.. (..;;) I was about to get up and go over to ask Kirihara to be my partner when Kinichi (; OC) asked to be my partner.

"Ummm... Sure?" I said, very unsure of myself, I've only been here for two days and this is sort of weird for me. I noticed all of the other girls glarinh at me too.

Another thing that I happened to notice was that everybody was partnered up boy girl.  
Crap I thought (text thought stuff) I started to use my semi-smart powers to think.  
Our class has an odd number of 21 people, there is one more of the boys than there are girls. And when it comes to partnering up, Kirihara has been last all of the time that I've been here... But Nikkei-sensei knocked me out of my thoughts.

"sigh It seems that Kirihara-kun doesn't have a partner (Everybody in class: whispers again)WHo is willing to be his partner for this project? I will ask a student from another class so we'll be even." seh said. I looked around, everybody else moved themselves in a corner except for me and Kinichi.

Kirihara had a look on his face that looked bored, and in a daze. I sighed, Id ecided to give Kirihara a break with this.  
"Um, Nikkei-sensei,deep breath I'm willing to be Kirihara-kun's partner..." I admitted, everybody gasped. Kinichi huffed and stomped off like some popular girl who got dumped, or called ugly.

"Is that bad?" I mumbled, Nikkei-sensei clapped and Kirihara had a shocked face., I started to drink my bottled water.  
"Congratulations, we now have all of the partners for the Mini-Marrige Project!" Nikkei-sensei announced, I spit out my water, luckily out of the window.  
"Sensei says what?" I paniced.  
"Iie, too late now, now on this paper you will see what you will be doing during the course of this project. Have fun my little couples." Nikkei-sensai explained as she passed out an orange sheet of paper.

I sat next to him, and he was pouting and I was semi-sulking. I started to read what the paper said.

"You are now both are now a happily married couple, you will need to do the following." I stopped, Kirihara looked up.  
"Why did you stop?" he asked in a semi-depressed tone.  
"There's nothing else on this paper!" I reply showing him the paper.

"Nikkei-sensei, there's nothing on this paper." one girl stated, Nikkei-sensei clapped her hands together.  
"That's what you guys have to figure out!" she said cheerfully. We all had questionable faces, she sighed.  
"Don't you guys see your parents? Mimic what they do, like calling each other by their first names, making lunch, living together..." Nikkei-sensei mumbled the last part. My eyes showed saddness in my eyes for a split second then frowned.

I spit my water out of the window again.  
"LIVING TOGETHER?!" I yelled out the part nobody else hear, everybody had spit their random drinks out of the window.  
"Hai, hai, some days I'll give you thing you have to do and I'll have people watching you wherever you go, so don't try anu funny buisness of either kind..." she warned, adding emphasis to the last words.

"Ugh, when is this project going to be over?" I sighed.  
"Hmmm... I haven't really thought about that we all fall But how about till the last day of school?" she suggested.  
"Naaaaaaaazzzzzzzzeeeeeeee?" Kirihara whined.  
"Because, Valentines Day and Whites Day would be a good thing for this project (or not) and birthday celebrations are good as well!" she explained again, then the bell rang, which means the ends of the day and the first day with Rikkai's tennis practice... As well as the first day for this project...

Everybody gathered their stuff, and walked out with their partners for the project. Kirihara and I were last to walk out. Kirihara was sulking, and I was half sulking, half hyper(it's second nature)  
"So which one of our houses are we going to stay at Kirihara-kun?" I asked.  
"You have to use your first names!" Nikkei-sensei said comming from nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!" I asked over falling over.  
"Oh, remember how I said I'm always watching..." she replied deeply and disappeared behind the wall.  
"..." we both were silenced by our teacher's weirdness.

We continued to walk to tennis practice as we tried to work out the (stupid) house problem.  
"I'm not sure if you could stay at my house..." I explained... sort off.  
"I'm not sure about my house eithet, but mom wouldn't leave me alone about this..." Akaya explained.

As we continued towards the tennis courts we saw everybody practicing except for Niou .  
"Hello married couple." Niou cheered with a cheesy grin on his face.  
"Shut up!" I yelled, as it caught Seiichi's attention.  
"Akaya and Minami sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Niou started the annoying chant.  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled in a more scary voice this time, I was going to hurt him but Akaya held me back. Then Seiichi casually walked over.

"Niou, you shouldn't make Kuri-chan mad, go do 20 laps." Seiichi warned with his 'better-watch-out' smile.

--After Practice--

Everybody was getting ready to leave the courts. I came out of the changing rooms and waited for Akaya.As he walked out he met up with me as I was ready to explain my ingenious plan.  
"I know where we could stay!" I started, Akaya starred at me with a questioning look on his face.

"But we will need to maake a trip over to Tokyo!" I said. We both took a subway ride to Tokyo, but with a few laughs and casual conversations. At Tokyo, we took another train to a 'special' place.  
"Where are we going anyways?" Akaya asked, anticipation eating him alive. I put a finger to my lips, winked and said,  
"It's a surprise, just wait and see."

Then an announcement came over the intercom.  
"NEARING HYOUTEI GAKUEN" After hearing that, Akaya frowned.  
"Why are we going there?" Akaya asked.  
"To ask for a favor." I answered as the train stopped and we got off. As we got closer to the school, Akaya started to talk again.  
"Whatever you do, don't say anything, or do anything. I'm going to be doing all of the talking." I warned him, he actually listened as we came to the tennis courts. We walked towards the club room as I knocked on the door.

"What do you want fangirl? The 'great and fabulous Ore-sama' and his team are bust." came a voice behind the door, I knew it wasn't Aobte, it was Shishido.  
"Hey, you can't call Akaya a fangirl, and how dare you for about me!? I said as Akaya processed the words I just said.  
"Hey!" he whined.  
"Shhhh" I shushed him.

The door opened and Shishido scowled when he sees us.  
"It's Minami and the fangirl she was talking about." Shishido alerted.  
"I'M NOT A FANGIRL!" Akaya snapped.  
"Matte, Kuri-chan's here?!" A voice asked in surprise. Then, Shishido was knocked over and Jiou was at the door.

"Kuri-chan, you're really here" he cheered as he came to hug me. Luckily it was a normal hug, unlike the death hug from last time xx. I followed Jirou inside and Akaya was about to follow me when I stopped him.

"Wait here, for we are disscussing private matters and you need a password to enter." I explained, Hiyoshi came behind me and heard what I said.  
"What pass-" he started but I cut him off by kicking him in the shin.  
"It's a complex and confusing password that would take years-" I started when Akaya said.  
"It's pancakes isn't it." I starred at him dumbfounded, he actually got it right.

I slammed the door in his face, as Akaya was left out in Hyoutei's massive campus to wonder for how long.  
"Ah, how nice it is to see one of Ore-sama's most stubborn fangirls" Atobe welcomed... I guess.  
"I'm not a fangirl but I am suttborn." I recoiled, Jirou was hugging me by the waist and Gakuto was hugging me by the neck.

"To what does Ore-sama owe this... Plesant visit from you, Kuri-chan?" Atobe asked acting like a rich Don. He was one of those things anyways.  
"Cut the crap(xD;) I need a favor." I said getting to the point.  
"What a surprise, Minami Kuri needing a favor from Ore-sama." Atobe said, a smirk playing his face.

I sighed as I came up with an idea of what I need. I sat on the table in front of him and smiled an innocent smile.  
"Keigo-kun Remember when the tennis club had that pool party at and I had Yuushi take a picture I as turned around?" I asked, my innocent smile growing larger.

Atobe's eyes widened, as quickly as they did, he regained his composure.  
"W-What about it?" Atobe asked, studdering for the first time.  
"I think that your fangirls and the rest of the student body would like to know what happened at the party?" I asked, as I swung my cell phone around it's clip.

"What do you want Kuri..." Atobe asked, defeated.

--Akaya's PoV--

I'm stuck here, outside of Hyoutei, waiting for Mina-Kuri to come out from their club room. I decided to sit under a nearby tree and wait. I thought to make the time go by that I should take a nap. A few minutes passed and I couldn't sleep, being at another school didn't make it feel normal.

As I opened my eyes I notice somebody looking at me. As my sleep-clouded eyes cleared, I noticed that I was being watched by a boy. He didn't look like a regular boy, or a tennis player, and I surely didn't know him. He had a scowl on his face and semi-wild and very spiky hair.

"Uhhhh..." was all that could come from my mouth.  
"Your not from this school are you?" the boy asked.  
"What gave you that idea? The diffrent uniform?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. The boy scowled even more, if that was possible.  
"We don't like outsiders in our school, especially poor weaklings like you!" he growled.  
"Who's we?! ...And I'm not poor!" Akaya yelled.(Yeah, Akaya's Middle-Class xD;)

Then from diffrent places, these other people who looked to be from the Karate Club came out of hiding.  
"I'm waiting here for somebody okay, so just leave before you get hurt." I whispered the last word. Soon, other people who were still at the school for some reason formed a crowed. Man, Hyoutei is a crazy school filled with rich people.

--Kuri's PoV--

"...It's a deal, don't try to mess it up too much Kuri-chan." Atobe sighed, giving in to my demanding offer.  
"Glad you could see if my way Keigo-kun" I smirked.  
"But I wanted you to be careful around A-" Keigo started but was cut off by Gakuto looking outside then saying.  
"There's a fight." Keigo was twitching because he was cut off by people fighting. When he stopped twitching, he noticed that everybody followed me outside to be nosey.

When I got outside I saw a group of people surrouned by a big tree. I got on Kabaji's shoulders(he didn't say anything) and I looked over the crowd. I saw a person with spiky hair , punch a person with curly hair.Wait, I know those two people, that's Akaya(who I cannot believe I forgot) and the other kid was a person who use to tortue me when I went to Hyoutei. I got off of Kabaji's shoulders.

"Hey, isn't that Riku, the boy who kept on bothering you when you went here?" Shishido asked with a smirk.  
"S-Shut up!" I yelled.

"Yeah I remember, he was being weird and stalking you, and we all had to teach him a lesson!" Gakuto said, pounding his fist in his other hand.  
"Uh,it was more of Keigo, Shishido, and Wakashi with the physical part. Ootori, you and Jirou with the verbal part." I corrected.

"Anyways, after that he left you alone." Keigo said.  
"But he was a whimp about it, ne Yuushi?" Gakuto asked.  
"Yeah, he was mad, I guess he saw you come here with Kirihara-kun and decided to get some revenhe." Oshitari suggested.

I growled, nobody was going to mess with Akaya during this project while I'm here! But I will not say that outloud, or show it alot. I shoved throught the crowd of snobby people until I came to the center of their attention. Akaya was sitting down and his face had a red mark where he was punched. He had a smirk on his face to show the is didn't hurt even though it did.

The people from the Karate club gathered around Riku as he stood in the middle, their backs were facing me so they didn't see me.  
"You are weak, and you being with Minami makes you weaker!" Riku snickered. A vain popped in my head, he shouldn't be calling me weak when he lost of Gakuto's verbal insults.  
"Ahem..." I growled, the Karate Club(who where taller than me) turned around, the looked around because Riku's crowd is very stupid.

"Down here you bakas!" I yelled, causing the idiots to look down at me.  
"What do you want little girl?" one of the brutes asked.  
"Hey, who's there?!" Riku(who was taller than me) asked. He pushed past his follower to come face to face with me. At first he look scared, but then regained his composure. He smirked at me and I frowned.  
"Well if it isn't my little Minami-chan." Riku chimed and I was about to touch my face, I slapped his hand away.  
"Don't TOUCH me!" I growled.

"Come on, you know you missed me while you were at Rikkai" he said, he came closer to me with his arms extened for a hug. He closed his eyes and smiled a perverted smile. When he got closer to me I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. He collasped to the ground.  
"The only playboys who got me with that one was Niou, and I kicked him too! Don't try me Riku, I'm alot diffrent then when I was a first year here!" I growled.

Riku got up, and dusted himself off.  
"That's right you became a (I don't want to get to evil with this part so use your imagination ;) I growled and I was about to hurt im like I hurt the stalker in the mall but without a plastic knife. But Gakuto, Shishido, amd Ootori held me back when Keigo gave them permission. Then Keigo casually walked in front of me.  
"You should leave Riku, before you get on Ore-sama's bad side." Riku grunted and walked off with the Karate Club following behind him.

I got out of the trio's grasp and walked towards Akaya, the surrounding crowd disabanded. I kneeled down to Akaya's side.  
"Kiri-Akaya-kun, are you alright?!" I asked, he didn't say anything.  
"Oh no, Riku KO'd him, NOOO!" I cried(not really, but vocally)  
"5 more minutes Okaa-san..." Akaya mumbled, I hit him on the head, then he woke up.  
"Itai, what was that for?!" he cried, I crossed my arms, got up, said good-bye to the team and walked away.

"Akaya had on a confused face and followed me.  
"Oi Atobe, dodn't you forget to give Kuri-chan the keys?" Jirou asked, Atobe remember then threw a pair of keys at me.  
"You forgot to tell her heads up!" Jirou cried. As the keys came towards my head I turned around and caught them between my fingers and smiled.  
"Arigatou!" I thanked Atobe, he turned around and smirked.  
"I didn't need to warn her..."

Ooooooo, so much drama na, my arms and fingers hurt from typing this... Hope you enjoyed this chapter 


	5. Settled

Chapter 4:

_  
On the way to Atobe's mansion, which Akaya doesn't know we're going to. Akaya keeps on bugging me about what the keys are about.

"Are they the keys to a new boat?" he asked.

"Nooooo~" I chimed.

"The keys to some fancy car?!" Akaya asked again, this time with sparkles.

I raised my eyebrow.  
"We're not old enough to drive." I reminded him, he thought this over for a bit.

"The keys to an illegal get away car?" he asked again. I giggled, his imaginations was almost as large as mine... Almost.

FF To The Mansion...

Akaya and I stood at the gates of the huge mansion. A huge front lawn to walk up, and a house maybe as big as Rikkai itself! Akaya was gawking, apparently he hasn't been in a mansion before... has anybody really?

As we walked past the extremely big law, and up to the steps, the huge door loomed over us.  
"You would think that butlers and maids woulds be out here to greet us, na?" Akaya asked.

Suddenly, the door opened into a huge living room, with two grand stairs, and a line of maids, and a line of butlers at the side, bowing.

"How that for a greeting?" I chuckled at Akaya's shocked face. As we walked down the carpet leading to the two stairs we were shocked but who was blocking us.

"You can't live here!" said our sensei.

"How did you get in here?!" I asked, shocked.

"Why can't we live here?!" Akaya cried.

"Because... ..." she thought.

"Becauseeee....?" I motioned for her to continue.

"... Because this is better than my house, and you most likely won' live in a mansion when you grow up ... So... You can't live here!" she explained.

"But that makes no sense!" I whined, I carried my bags up here for nothing.

"No buts, or do you want an F?" Sensei threatened. I gasped.

"Hmmm... An F.... Or living in a mansion..." Akaya thought, I hit him on his head.

"We'll leave..." I sighed, I really didn't care, since Atobe's parents invited me over to their mansion sometimes, Akaya feeling depressed.

We finally escaped from the large lawn of The Atobe Summer Home, walking down the semi-empty streets of Kanagawa.

"Why didn't we just keep the F?" Akaya whinned.

"Becasue, Minami Kuri does not get F's" I replied. Akaya had a blank look on his face, for reasons unknown.

"Where are we going anyways?" Akaya wondered, putting his hands behind his head. (think Naruto)

"Come to think of it I have no idea..." I said, stopping.  
"Why don't we go to your house?" I asked, catching up to him, now it was his turn to stop.  
"Because it's part of the project!" Sensei said popping up randomly from a tree. We both fell in shock.

"Stop stalking us, it's illegal!" I yelled, getting up. Nikkei-sensei pouted.

"Don't think of it as stalking, but me making sure that you're doing your project!" she corrected. I frowned.

"Didn't you say that you have people watching us?" Akaya reminded, she took a second to think.

"Ohhhhh...." she mumbled, I hit my head.

I turned my head to look down the street, I head something, something that could change my lofe forever.

"ICE CREAM TRUCK!" I yelled, pointing down an empty road.

"There's nothing there..." Akaya said.

"Wait for it!" I said. After a few second the catchy, and well known jingle of the ice cream truck could be heard, faintly.

"Ice cream!" Sensei cheered, we both ran in the direction of the truck, but me and my sugar craving, ran faster than Nikkei-sensei. As I got to a crossroad Akaya started running after me.

"Kuri-chan look out!" he called, I took in my surroundings and found myself in the middle of the street and some person (a new driver prehaps) driving at a speed way past the law demands. My eyes widened and my legs wouldn't move.

"Damnit legs move!" I yelled closing my eyes, my legs were in a state of mental paralisys. (Sounds cool doesn't it, I don't know if it's real though) Slowly waiting for impact, I was finally pushed to the ground, but weight on me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Akaya onto of me looking at me with worried eyes. Luckily his face a good distance from mine.

"Daijoubu?" Akaya asked in a worried, I twitched, this felt like the right moment to do so.

"I could see if you could please get off of me..." I mumbled, but he heard. He got off of me blushing and helped me up, me twitching every now and then. I looked around my legs. Then I felt a burning sensation on my right knee, I looked down to see I was bleeding from the fall.

I sighed, and took out two band-aids from my pocket and put them on my knee.  
"Why do you carry band-aids?" Akaya asked, it's not every day that somebody is prepared with a band-aid, if not by luck.

"When I came back to Japan the first time, Seiichi-kun would always get mad because at the end of the school day I would be hurt one way or another. So he told me to start carrying some band-aids." I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

Akaya first had a blank look, then ruffled my hair.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Akaya asked.  
I thought for a moment.  
"Nothing a little ice cream can cure." I said with a cute voice to get free ice cream, Akaya smiled.

"Hey, I wonder where Nikkei-sensei went." Akaya wondered. I looked around and saw her buying ice cream.  
"HEY WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN ASK IF I'M FINE?!" I yelled at the teacher buying an ice cream sandwich. She looked over and smile sheepishly.

--At My House--

I went off to my house alone, I told Akaya that I'd meet him at his house. He didn't know if I had to directions, but I just asked Nikkei-sensei, who told me without hesitation. I burst through the door to be greeted by two dogs. One was a dark shade of brown all over, a dog with a mellow aura.

"Hello Lycain." I greeted the dog, while petting his head, his ears percked up, and he wagged his tail.

Then came another dog, a femal that was white with lught brown spots, almost half of her face was brown, and her right eye was covered in brown that streched to the side of her face. Right above that brown patch was an almost perfect brown circle above. A large patch of brown on her back, then brown from her lower back on to her tail. She came and stodd on her heind legs and rested her front paws on my upper theigh.

"Hello Isis." I greeted, she wagged her tail ferociously.

"I'm going to be staying over at a friend's house for the night, maybe even more okay. I'll give you some food now and come back daily to feed you and give you water, and you will still get your weekly bath." I explained to them, they were both smart dogs, who I've lived with most of my life... Well, Isis anyways. They understand most of her words and protect her.

I went into the garage and saw a letter on top of the food place, I looked at the return address and went to throw it away, when I saw Seiichi.

"Who's it from?" he asked, with his kindness smile. I handed him the letter and proceeded with pouring the food in the seperate bowls. He looked at the letter and frowned, and threw it in the trash afterward.

I walked past him and went upstairs to my room, he casually followed me. I sat on the floor and started packing random clothes, school uniform, games, sketchbook, etc.

"And where are you going?" Seiichi smirked.

"You know the project Nikkei-sensei gave us, we're staying over at Akaya-kun's house.

"-kun?" Seiichi asked.

"It's part of the project..." I scowled at him, he chuckled. I zipped up the bag ran past Seiichi and slid on the rail of the stairs, Seiichi walking slowly behind.

"Okay Aishisu(Japanese version of name), Lycain, I'm gone, and if for some reason I can't come to feed you, Seiichi will, okay." I said.

"I will?" Seiichi asked. Isis went to him and allowed him to pet her, which she rarely lets anybody do.

"Bye Inu-san, Seiichi-kun!" I said cheerfully.

"Kuri-chan," Seiichi called, I stuck my head back inside the house with a questionable look on my face.

"Be careful." he simply stated, I nodded and ran off towards Akaya's house.

--At Akaya's House--

I rang the doorbell catching my breath, it was a rather far distance. Then an older girl opened the door, she had black hair and it was curled up at the ends.

"Akaya-imoto, what girl did you hurt this time?!" she called, Akaya came to the door and saw me with a blank look on my face and my head tilted to the side. Like a confused puppy with black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Minami Kuri, I'm Akaya-kun's partner for our project in class, yoroshiku." I greeted, the girl just stared at me then slammed the door in my face.

"Heh?" I mumbled, as Akaya opened the door.

"Sorry that was my sister..." Akaya mumbled leading me inside, his house was about the same size as mine, and lights were on in different rooms, and sounds and smells of cooking could be sensed from the kitchen.

A head poked from the kitchen entry, and a lady with long black hair and green eyes looked at me.  
"You're cute, I'm Kirihara Kyoka, but of course you should already know me. Akaya-chan must of told you so much things about me." she greeted.

"No, this is the first time I'm seeing or hearing about you, Kyoka-san." I replied, she then gained anime tears.

"Akaya-chan are you ashamed of your Okaa-san?" she cried, Akaya sweatdropped, I smiled sheepishly.

"This is Minami Kuri, she my partner for my project in HomeEc." Akaya explain, ignoring his mom's question.

"I'm sorry for you..." the girl who slammed the door in my face apologized.

"I'm Aya, Ayaka-chan's older sister, sorry for slamming the door of your face." she greeted.

"Ayaka-chan?" I whsipered, holding in a laugh.

"Stop calling me that!" Akaya yelled, every female in the room laughed, which just left Akaya. He dragged me upstairs into a guest room and I set my bag on the floor near the bed.

"Sorry about them..." Akaya mumbled, I laughed.

"No, it's okay, it's cool to see a happy family." I said, Akaya looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, before I could answer Kyoka-san called everybody down for dinner.

When we got downstairs, everybody from before was there, we had a great dinner, Kyoka-san's food was great, and she just wanted me to call her Kaa-chan for now on. It was funny to see Aya mess with Akaya and getting him irritated, especially with his nickname, Ayaka. I shall use that against him. I could like this project...

---

So... much... typing... Hope you enjoyed, because my hands need a rest. I will make a Christmas chapter and it will be out tomorrow, sorry for lack of updating though. Review please, it makes me happy and gives me motivation.  
-Okami 


	6. What the

Chapter 6

I woke up to the deliciious smell of food flying through the room, then fell of the bed with a thud.

"Nyaaa...." I moaned.

"Gosh, it really takes forever to wake you up!" a voice said, I looked up and saw Aya, she was dressed in a high school uniform.

"But I knew I would be able to do it eventually!" she said triumphantly.

"You didn't wake me up, the smell of food did!" I said, crushing her enthusiasm, but it immediatly came back.

"Well you need to get ready and come down for breakfast which is almost done~!" she told me.

"What, you mean I woke up and the food wasn't even done! Bad nose, how dare you make me wake up earlier than I need to!" I scolded my nose, Aya just laughed, and started to walk out the door. Half way through the door she stopped.

"If you need anything just let me know 'kay." she chimed, I nodded.

I got up and did morning routines with the help of Aya here and there for certain things. After sticking my sketchbook in my backpack, I took it and ran downstairs and set it on the floor near the door.

I walked into the kitchen to find Kyoka setting dishes down on the table, Aya, helping up with some of the food.

"Ohayo~" I chimed, Kyoka looked up and smiled at me.

"Ohayo Kuri-chan, you get up alot earlier than Akaya-chan." Kyoka said, setting more plates down on the table. I smile and sweatdropped.

"Oh that reminds me, could you do something for me please?" she asked, I nodded.

"Could you go upstairs and wake Akaya-chan for me please, it'll be time for you two to leave for school soon." she explained.

"Sure." I answered. I left the kitchen and ran upstairs I turned left cause my room was the only door on the right.

I stopped, this hall was filled with 4 doors. I went to the first door to my left, it had a sign that said 'Akaya stay out of my room or else...' so I assumed that was Aya's room. I turned around and there was another door, seeing how it was right across from Aya's room, I thought that it could be Akaya's room.

I opened the door and saw a slight mess, random school textbooks dumped here and there, papers, and tennis stuff. Akaya was sprawled out of his bed. He looked like a 5 year old asleep.

"Fufufu, how come now I don't have a camera?" I mumbled, of course, I never held a camera at convienent times like this.

"Ayaka-chan wake up!" I said, using his nickname. He didn't budge.

"Aaayyyaaakkkaaaaaa!!!" I said a little louder. He rolled away from me, off his pillow. I got mad, how hard is it to wake a teenage boy? Maybe he's having an ecchi deam..... I shook away that thought.

I picked up his pillow, and held it high above my head, then sent it down hard on his head. I repeated that.

"Ayaaakkkaaa-chaaannnn, wake up!" I somewhat yelled. He started to wake up cause he started to yell stop and curled into a ball and started to growl.

I threw the pillow at him one more time and started to laugh.

"Hehehe, I could do this everymorning...." then mmy eyes trailed off to one clean area in his room, next to it, another slightly clean area. There was a TV, a Xbox 360 and a PS3. Also on a bookshelf next to it was a whole bunch of manga.

My eyes shined, look at all the games, and book with pictures in them!!

"Ahhhhhh, such glory!" I mumbled, and I started to bow down to the gaming platforms.

Akaya starred at me.

".........What.... Did you wake me up for...." he asked, still tired.

"Oh, get ready we have to leave in... 15 minutes, Kaa-chan has breakfast ready, you better hurry~" I said, getting up and walking out of his room.

"Wha.....15 MINUTES?!" he yelled, then the door somehow closed and he started to panic.

I walked downstairs and ate breakfast, after about a couple a minutes, Akaya rushed downstairs and started to eat. We all had random laughters and for Akaya, random scowlings, when finally it was time for us to leave.

-At School Grounds-

Once we walked onto school grounds we saw many things wrong with the balance. Random people who obviously didn't like each other look as though they were forced to hold hands. Also, near the tennis courts some girls who didn't even look an ounce interested in tennis sitting there against there will.

"What's going on...?" Akaya asked.

".........Ehh, Something ominious apporaching..." I said, I felt shivers go up and down my spine.

"Ehh, I don't see Niou-senpai anywhere!" Akaya said.

"Good you two are here~" a voice said from behind us, we turned around and I frowned, it was Nikkei-sensei.

"Ohayo Nikkei-sensei." Akaya said.  
"O......hayyooo...." I mumbled.

"Now I will tell you two what you must do... Hmmm, there's too much PDA as we speak...." Nikkei-sensei started to think.

"....PDA?" Akaya mumbled, trying to figure out what that means, I sighed... Then she suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I got it, you two must study sometimes on the school grounds today~" she chimed.

"Ehh?!" we both said at the same time, but she held up her finger.

"Ahh, no objections, you must do it! Well, have fun~" she said, then strolled away.

We looked at her retreating figure... We started to walk, slowly, towards the tennis courts, there was no practice today, but that's just a hangout spot for tennis regulars, some people even still wanted to practice. Like Sanada for instance.

"I don't wanna do this..." Akaya sighed.

"I know.... I DON'T STUDY FOR ANYTHING.... rarely!" I cried.

"Ehh, you don't?" he asked, for he can barely pass, even with studying.

"Yeah, my mom crammed me with some stuff what I was a child. So some of the stuff I already know, or else I just wing it. But school has become very boring since when I was in kindergarden... So I never really put my all into it unless it's fun now." I explained, Akaya just starred at me.

Most of the day went by normally, learning, random laughter from something being said, and Nikkei-sensei's stalker moments, then lunch finally came. But, the day was almost over, and no studying has been done... What was happening during a class we convienently had study period? I drew, and Akaya read manga, so that's not studying.

During one of her random stalker sessions, Nikkei-sensei found us and told us to eat lunch together... ALONE... I should really get her as a child stalker or something.

Outside of the school was quite a few people eating lunch together, some were actually enjoying it, some were real couples, and others were just pretending to get along with each other. We sat near a big cherry blossom even though it was May, it was still very beautiful.

We sat down, both having nothing to eat for the fact that we forgot out lunches while walking out of the house. So we decided to discuss the dilema of no studying.

"Should we study now?" Akaya asked, that was a good things, cause, it's not like we had anything to eat.

"I don't wanna study thouuuggghhh..." I whined. Then an Idea came in my head, I dug through my backpack and took out two manga.

"Ehh... Is that Death Note?" he asked.

"Yes, we can read this and say we're studying!" I said.

Akaya didn't question it, cause he had no better idea, so he shrugged, took volume two, and started to read.

"Hey... Is.... Is this my manga?!" Akaya asked, looking all around it.

"Nnnnnooooo..." I said streatching out the word, looking in all different directions very fast.

"Don't just go around taking my manga!" he yelled.

"But it's fun and easy..." I mumbled.

"This is more of a brother sister thing than a couple..." Nikkei-sensei said in front of us...

"How'd you get there?!" Akaya paniced.

'How does she do that....' I thought.

She just smiled, then looked at the novels in our hand.

"Are you studying?" she asked, refering to Death Note.

"Yes..." I replied.

"And how is this studying?"

"By refering to Death Note, we can learn the many ways that the human mind decieves us, and how true it is when we are most doubtful..." I explained, Akaya just starred at me like I was a mutant thingie.

"Or something like that..." I added.

There was a while of silence, Akaya was very tense, seeing how my answer was a lie, cause it was. And Nikkei-sensei decided on whether to believe it or not. She clapped her hands together, nodded, then walked away, without another word said. Akaya and I just looked at each other, then continued reading.

-After Classes to Practice-

School was finally over, and we haven't seen Nikkei-sensei anywhere, she didn't even say anything when we saw her in class. Tennis practice was just pretty much the same, a couple of practice games, stealing some of Marui's sweets. Oh and we can't forget some of Niou's teasings can't we~!

But practice soon ended, and after changing, I ran out of the gates not waiting for Akaya. I needed to get to my house quickly. Seiichi said that he wouldn't be able to go and feed my dogs today. And it's been a whole day of not seeing them, that's a long period of time in dog years!

As soon as I was two blocks away from school, three girls were standing in front of my house. I stoped and hid behind a light post. They weren't looking this way... And I'm sure if they did they would see me. But I just didn't feel something right about them.

They had Rikkai's uniform... But I didn't know them... Would I? No introductions really have been done... Hmm...

But they were just standing there, jumping back every now and then. Making random noises and faces at my house. I needed to get inside without them knowing...

I cut through my neighbor's yard, and jumped their fence at the corner there their fence and our fences meet. I was now in the backyard, I ran through the yard and went inside the patio. The sliding door into the house. Which was luckily never lock, cause I never held on to my key.

Once inside the house, my dogs, who were going crazy barking at the door came to my side. They were happy, but still held tension, they starred at the door and growled, and soon ran back to the door and started barking again.

I walked to the door, and peek through the little window at the side. Those girls would knock at the doors every now and then, they were just tormenting my dogs... Why would they do that?

I told my dogs to stay and I unlocked the locks as quietly as I could, then bursted the door open.

"GET OFF OF MY LAWN YOU DAMNED TEENAGERS!!" I yelled very loud, with my dogs still barking but never leaving.

They girls were shocked and ran away, I laughed.

"That's right, run away with yer rap music and such!" I said, using an old person voice. But for some reason my dogs were still barking, I turned around to face them.

"Why are you--"

-  
*gasping for air* .............I know, I haven't updated in what, a year now... Sorry, lost motivation 'round Christmas.... then had a buttload of projects at the end of the year... But sorry... I made this as long as I could stay online for today, and left it off with a cliffhanger... Don't hurt me!! 


End file.
